Foundation often forms a basis of a user's cosmetic routine. Foundation is a product that is normally used to cover a substantial part of a face of the user rather than being limited to a particular feature of the user such as the eyes or the lips. Sufficient care is required during the application of the foundation in order to achieve an overall smooth, consistent and natural look. However, current modes of application may make it difficult to achieve this desired look.
In order to correctly apply the foundation the user may be required to develop or refine application techniques so that the foundation can be applied to the user's face with a smooth finish. Typical foundation application techniques require the use of a mirror which can make it difficult to correctly apply the foundation. Furthermore, it can happen that the user is rushed when applying makeup to the face of the user. This could lead to the foundation being poorly applied.
Also, tools such as brushes presently on the market often do little to accommodate deficiencies in the technique of the user, for example when the user is first starting out to use foundation, while assisting the user to correctly apply the foundation. Although the user does have the option of seeking the assistance of a specialist such as a beautician, often such help can be costly and time consuming, particularly where the user requires application on a frequent basis.
Furthermore, the tools presently on the market may have a particular design which may require the application of cosmetics in a particular way to achieve a certain finish. The operation of the tools might be difficult to master as often is the case for new users of cosmetics. Sometimes cosmetic users apply foundation using fingers and hands. This can be unhygienic and could lead to the contamination of the foundation product still contained in the foundation bottle. The use of fingers can also create a mess during application as it is highly likely for the user to smear a residue of the foundation left behind after application on other articles of the user, for example a handbag. However, and most importantly, a finger often lacks the ability to achieve a desired effect with a clean, neat and consistent finished rather than a blotchy or messy look.
A further application technique is the use of a foundation brush. Such brushes, though assisting in reaching the corners of the nose, could result in the foundation being applied with one or more streak marks along the face of the user. In such instances, the user may be required to combine multiple techniques in order to remove the streak marks and to achieve the desired effect. Using multiple techniques and therefore multiple applicators can be costly as typically the user is required to purchase different brushes and/or sponges. Furthermore, the use of multiple applicators can be time consuming.
Applying a liquid foundation with a brush can be quite difficult since liquid foundations often dry fairly quickly on a user's skin making it difficult to create a consistent look.
Powder foundations are often applied with a brush. During application powder particles of the foundation is deposited from the brush onto the skin of the user. It could be difficult to achieve a consistent look as already deposited foundation particles can easily be moved by a misplaced brushstroke. As result the user may be required to re-brush some same areas of the face of the user in order to create the desired look. This could result in the application of a powder foundation to take a considerable amount of time. Furthermore, it may be required that the brushes are washed to ensure that the brush has the correct consistency and is kept hygienically clean. This problem may be compounded when different colours of blushes and foundations are used. As a result brushes can be required to be even more frequently washed or aired.
These issues similarly arise with the application of blushes. The difficulty is to ensure that both the user's cheekbones are highlighted in the same manner and are consistent in look. It can be difficult to achieve a consistent look with a blush brush as the desired application relies on the user's skill and equipment. When an error is made in the application of blushes, the user may be required to apply more and more blush in order to create an even look which often results in an undesired effect and the wastage of blush.
Sometimes the user requires the use of two different colours of cosmetics during the application of makeup. Often the user must then apply the two separate colours in two separate application techniques which can be time consuming and difficult for an unskilled user to achieve a desired look.
It can also happen that some of the makeup is unnecessarily wasted as the user may not be able to access all of the makeup in a container so that not all of the cosmetic preparation is capable of being effectively removed from its packaging. For example, the user may not be able to squeeze all of a liquid foundation out of the foundation container.